


Just Give Me A Reason

by Keithisgay



Series: Song Inspired Fics [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Broken hearts get healed, Happy Ending, M/M, Song Inspired, boyfriends getting back together, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithisgay/pseuds/Keithisgay
Summary: Sequel to Hello. James and Keith are trying to be together again
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Series: Song Inspired Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986409
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Just Give Me A Reason

They laughed and joked around at the cafe until after the sun set, and Allura had to kick them out. They walked around the town and to the park.

_Right from the start_  
_You were a thief, you stole my heart_

Even though it had been years, the two fell into almost perfect sync.   
_And I, your willing victim_  
_I let you see the parts of me, that weren't all that pretty_

They knew things about each other's that no one else would ever know. James didn't know what it was, but he trusted Keith with his life.  
_And with every touch you fixed them_  
_Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh_  
_Things you never say to me oh oh_  
_Tell me that you've had enough_  
_Of our love, our love_

James knew there were things Keith wanted to say, but hadn't yet. But he had to say them eventually. They couldn't ignore their past forever. But James was going to enjoy this while it lasted.

_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again_

They were meant to be together, James was sure of that. He's been an idiot to break up with him the first time. He wouldn't make that mistake again.  
_It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again_

Very few had a second chance at love. James wasn't going to waste his.

_I'm sorry I don't understand_  
_Where all of this is coming from_  
_I thought that we were fine (oh we had everything)_

One night, Keith came in and said they needed to talk. James nodded and sat on the bed next to him. He had his chance to apologize and talk, and Keith had listened. Now it was his turn.  
_Your head is running wild again_  
_My dear we still have everythin'_  
_And it's all in your mind (yeah but this is happenin')_

Keith started talking, rehashing what had happened that night. He started crying, and James had pulled him close.

_You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh_  
_You used to lie so close to me oh oh_  
_There's nothing more than empty sheets between our love, our love_  
_Oh our love, our love_

That night, James held Keith against his chest as he slept, unable to fall asleep.

_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again_

They'd made mistakes. Both of them. They'd hurt each other. But James had never stopped loving Keith. He never would.  
_I never stop, you're still written in the scars on my heart_  
_You're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again_

They both had their demons. But they wouldn't have to fight them alone anymore.

_Oh tear ducts and rust_  
_I'll fix it for us_  
_We're collecting dust, but our love's enough_  
_You're holding it in_  
_You're pouring a drink_  
_No nothing is as bad as it seems_  
_We'll come clean_

They had many a conversation about what happened, and apologized to each other many times, in different ways. Whenever they had a disagreement, they did their best to remain calm, because they knew just how much words could hurt the other.

_Just give me a reason just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_That we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_That we're not broken just bent, And we can learn to love again_

It would be an effort, for them to be how they were again. Their relationship would never be the same. But maybe that was a good thing.

_Oh we can learn to love again_  
_Oh we can learn to love again_  
_Oh that we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again_

* * *

James held Keith's hand as they walked. He'd decided to stay. His work was opening a new branch nearby anyway, so it was perfect. "I can't believe it's been a year since I called you." He muttered. "You know, I almost didn't go." Keith admits. "I figured. Allura was watching me, like she thought I was going to do something wrong. But I'm happy you decided to come." "Me too." Keith agreed, kissing James's cheek. James smiled at him. "I love you." He said, leaning his head into Keith's. He hummed. "I l love you too."


End file.
